


Jeanne's Jealousy

by SpokenOutcast



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpokenOutcast/pseuds/SpokenOutcast
Summary: Jeanne and Bayonetta decide to go to the bar and find Luka there. Flirting occurs and jealousy ensues.





	Jeanne's Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Requested through Tumblr. Feel free to send me more requests through [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellastevenuniverse) or reply to [this](https://thoughtful-text-posts.tumblr.com/post/171260914969/my-askbox-is-open-for-fanfic-requests) post which I did on my alt blog.

Cereza and Jeanne had been working their tails off all week -- Jeanne as a teacher during the day and Cereza killing angels during the night. And despite living together, they'd hardly had a chance to see eachother and it was taking a toll on them. They wished more than anything that the angels would go back into their realm and leave them be at least for a few days but it seemed they just weren't going to catch much of a break.  
That was of course, until Jeanne's school went on February vacation. For an whole week Jeanne would have nothing to do but spend time with her lover and assist in the murdering of their enemies. Yes, the week was set to be spectacular and even Cereza let her usual invulnerable walls down to tell Jeanne she was excited to spend more time with her. If anybody could get through to Cereza it was Jeanne, of course. Nobody else could make the great Bayonetta laugh like she could.  
Until Luka came along, that was. Oh how Jeanne despised that man and how he would always try to flirt with Bayonetta. The woman was one with two names but he only ever called her Bayonetta, he didn't know Cereza, didn't have the pleasure of ever meeting her before the war. Before she lost all of her memories.  
When the two women finally had a chance to get out of the house together for leisure time as opposed to work, they went to the friendly neighbourhood Gates of Hell. Rodin's bar wasn't flashy like the clubs Jeanne often enjoyed, but because Rodin considered them special guests they could get discounts on their drinks -- and to be frank -- nobody could mix a drink quite like Rodin. Unfortunately when they walked in Luka was sitting at the end of the bar downing one of Rodin's borderline pure-alcoholic concoctions judging by the transparency of the liquid. Jeanne shuddered at the sight of the man and Cereza slyly smiled knowing full well how much she could rile up the other woman just by looking at Luka. Honestly her jealousy was very misplaced in Cereza's eyes given she would never even think to betray her relationship with Jeanne. Nevertheless, this would prove to be entertaining.  
"What'll it be, ladies?" Rodin's voice carried across the room as they strode towards him.  
"The usual" they replied in unison. Luka looked in their direction and raised a brow.  
"So what brings you two here?" He asked. Cereza noticed Jeanne sat a stool away from the man and decided to sit between them. She wanted to see just how far she could take this before Jeanne would drag her back home and have her wicked way with her.  
"Thought we'd stop by. We hardly get out of the house unless we're working these days" Cereza responded. Her tone was deadpan as she decided to gauge just how drunk Luka was. Paradiso help him if he tried to lay a hand on her with Jeanne right next to them. She chuckled at the thought of her lover pulling out a gun and--  
"What's so funny?" He asked.  
"Oh, nothing you need be concerned with Cheshire."  
"Two drinks for two witches" Rodin grunted as he slid the beverages towards them.  
"Thanks" Jeanne replied tensely. She threw the shot back just as soon as it touched her hand and welcomed the burn in her belly. What was Cereza doing calling that disgusting, pathetic excuse for a man dear? "Can I get another one?" It was a question but somehow it sounded more like an order. If Rodin saw what was going on between everybody he didn't let it betray his facial expression. He nodded at her request and poured her another, this time she only took a sip as she listened in on Cereza's conversation with Luka.  
"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?"  
"Calling you what?"  
"Cheshire. You know my name is Luka. I'm not your childhood pet or whatever that thing was."  
"No, you're right. You're far more clumsy than the real Cheshire was."  
"H-hey! Take that back."  
"No darling, I don't think I will." She swirled the alcohol around in the glass before taking a sip. A slow one, while eying Luka just over the rim of the glass. Jeanne didn't miss a beat.  
"Cereza" she said.  
"Yes, Jeanne?"  
"Did we come here for your _darling_ Luka or did we come here to spend time together? I was under the impression it was the latter."  
"My dear are you telling me you're jealous?" Cereza had her elbow on the bar, chin resting on the back of her hand in such a way so she could look at Jeanne. The white haired woman tensed at the accusation and finished of her drink. She tapped on the counter, requesting another.  
"Nevermind" she said tersly. On the other side of her, Luka downed another shot as well.  
"Listen--Jeanne listen--" he began.  
"What?" She snapped at him. Cereza leaned back on her stool so the two could converse.  
"I know Bayonetta and I have history but you have--"  
"You two don't have history Luka" Jeanne's throat tightened.  
"Sure we do! I met her past self y'know, she was cute as a button...wait was that weird to say? That sounded kinda weird."  
"Quite" Cereza cut in.  
"I grew up with her you silly fuck." At this, Luka looked into his glass and sighed.  
"But she and I have a connection, you know? Like I've definitely almost kissed her once or twice."  
"You didn't" she cut in again, before Jeanne had time to send him to Inferno "and honestly Cheshire it seems you've had far too much to drink. Rodin how many glasses have you poured for this poor fool? I know his silly books don't make him enough money to drink here regularly." Rodin huffed before he replied,  
"Eight shots now. He doesn't come here often. I think its strange the three of you are here at the same time. Quite the coincidence if you ask me."  
"Isn't it?" Jeanne grumbled. Rodin poured more drinks for the women as they finished them. Cereza continued flirting lightly with Luka which Jeanne absolutely despised. She wasn't truly cross with her lover but wished she could make that silly man eat his words. She figured she could play Cereza's game and ignore the obvious innuendos...until he put his hand on her thigh. Cereza flinched at the contact, not because it made her nervous but because Jeanne was the only one allowed to touch her there outside of combat situations -- and even then she was used to shooting the creatures that would grab at her. "Alright that's it! You're going to die you fucker." In an instant Jeanne had a gun pointed directly between Luka's eyes and he began shaking with anticipation.  
"Whoa! Hey I didn't mean it, I was just trying to get up and my hand slipped off the bar onto her thigh! Calm down." His hands were up as if he was surrendering to the cops.  
"Don't be dirtying up my bar. Take it outside if you intend on getting his brains all over the place." Cereza grabbed Jeanne's arm and pulled the other woman into her. The gun was away from Luka's head now and he took that as his chance to stumble his way out of The Gates of Hell and into the street.  
"What the hell Cerez--" Jeanne was cut off as Cereza's lips met hers and the two kissed in a way they hadn't done in what felt like ages. Jeanne almost forgot how soft her lover's lips were but welcomed them. The two had just begun using tongue when Rodin cleared his throat.  
"I think its time you two went home" he said.  
"I think that's a wonderful idea, don't you dear?" Cereza asked.  
"You're going to pay for all of this when we get home" she promised.  
"I look forward to it." Cereza smirked as Jeanne began to drag her out of the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual minimal spellchecking has been done and I'm very sleep deprived, but I hope you enjoyed this anyways! I'm open to constructive criticisms and all that good stuff.


End file.
